


Lights Out

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, lost in the wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: A series of unfortunate events leaves Alex and J'onn out in the woods with limited supplies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was stressed about the election and wanted to write something. This is what happened. I'm definitely not going to say that it's my best work, or that even I can totally follow its plot, but it was a distraction to write. Hopefully it will be a distraction to read too.

“Shit,” Alex gasped, stumbling backward as the hostile’s sharp forelimb sliced through the sleeve of her jacket. The creature scampered up the hill in the moment she lost.

“J’onn,” she shouted, “J’onn over here, it’s getting away.”

 

She lifted her right arm to aim her gun, but the stabbing pain instantly made her think better of it. She clutched the bleeding gash with her uninjured hand, adrenaline still coursing through her.

 

“J’onn!”

 

He appeared at the top of the hill in all his Martian glory and the creature scampered back towards Alex, hissing. She squared up to defend herself, but J’onn swooped to her rescue, quickly dispatching the creature. He came to stand by her side, looking worried.

 

“I have some bad news,” said J’onn.

 

“You know, it really does look like a dragon,” replied Alex, indicating the corpse.

 

“Alex—you’re injured.”

 

 

\---

 

A nice trip to the woods, that was what Alex had been looking forward to when she and J’onn had left the DEO in an armored jeep that morning. There had been reports of a vicious beast up the northern coast, and the week had been slow, so they had barely thought twice before packing up and leaving Lucy in charge of normal operations at the DEO.

 

The first sign of trouble had been the comms. Alex didn’t know exactly when they had gone out, because for most of their trek up the mountain she and J’onn had been side by side in the front seat of the car. They pulled up in a clearing to do an equipment check before fanning out, and no matter what they did to fiddle with the devices, all they were ever met with was a static buzz.

 

“Something about the altitude, maybe,” Alex suggested. J’onn had just shrugged.

 

“Stay in shouting distance.”

 

The two of them had spread out to cover the distance, digging through undergrowth with weapons drawn, looking for what locals were calling a dragon. It had found Alex before either of them had found it.

 

\---

 

 

“This is…great.” Alex said, surveying the clearing that had been their parking spot.

 

“We can still use the first aid kit,” J’onn replied. Had Alex not been the one in the passenger’s seat earlier, she never would have guessed that the twisted metal scraps that lay before them had once been a jeep. The alien—an arctrus—had known of their arrival long before they’d detected its presence on the mountainside. It seemed to have taken advantage the moment they had left.

 

She watched as J’onn combed through the wreckage. The first aid kit had been designed to be fireproof, waterproof, and bulletproof. Alex would have to ask Winn to add dragon-proof to that list.

 

“Here.” J’onn produced a sealed wound kit and moved to where Alex was standing. “Sit down.”

 

Alex shrugged off her jacket and obliged. She stared off into the distance—an admittedly beautiful distance—as he carefully bandaged her arm.

 

“What’re we going to do now?” J’onn was silent. It had taken hours to get out here in a military jeep. She didn’t want to think about covering the distance on foot. They were completely in the middle of the wilderness, and the sun was beginning to set. “J’onn?” she pushed.

 

“Let’s see what we can recover from the truck.” He finished wrapping her arm and pulled backward.

\---

 

The end result of their scavenging was a rain poncho, an emergency blanket, a tarp, and some first aid supplies. Alex still had her bag slung over her shoulders.

 

“We going to stay the night up here?” Alex asked, like the answer was inconsequential. She’d been on the run. She’d slept in soldiers’ quarters and questionable motels. She’s spent plenty of nights awake chasing down horrific creatures. She still wasn’t keen on spending the night, exposed, on a remote mountainside.

 

“Yeah.”

 

She could hear the displeasure in J’onn’s voice. She forced a smile.

“I hope you’re not complaining about being stuck out here with me.”

 

“With you? Never.”

\---

 

They set up camp under a cluster of bushes, laying the tarp on the ground and sipping water from Alex’s backpack.

 

“It’s going to get pretty cold tonight,” Alex said. J’onn snorted.

 

“Pretty. I think the both of us are going to need to use the blanket.”

 

Alex nodded like the thought didn’t make the thousand butterflies in her stomach beat their tiny wings.

\---

The wind picked up as the sun sank fully beneath the horizon, and soon Alex found herself shivering. She was leaning against the trunk of a small tree, facing J’onn.

 

“Have you ever gone camping?” she asked him. He shook his head.

 

“Not in the traditional sense.”

 

She thought of all the nights he’d spent in the South American rainforest, hunted, alone.

 

“Kara and I always played the alphabet game as we were trying to fall asleep,” she told him. “We’d think of a category, and then go through the alphabet and name things. Sometimes it would be a simple category, like desserts or things you can find on the farm. Sometimes we’d make it more interesting, like “places you want to visit” or “biggest fears.”” She could see him studying her, even in the receding light. She shook her head. “I’m cold. Let’s get out the blanket.”

 

He dipped his head in acquiescence.

 

“C’mere.”

 

She moved across the space without standing up and left about a foot of space between them. He unfolded the blanket and pulled it across their legs. Alex pulled her end up over her shoulders.

 

“We should be in a fridge,” J’onn said suddenly. Alex turned to look at him, monumentally confused. “We’re like takeout,” he explained, gesturing to the shiny silver blanket. “Like a burrito…”

 

“You really shouldn’t make jokes,” Alex teased, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Favorite foods,” replied J’onn. “Apple pie.”

 

“Banana pudding,” Alex said, answering almost out of habit.

 

“Casserole—green bean.”

 

“Dark chocolate cake.”

\---

 

It had to be at least 2 am. Any trace of light had long ago disappeared from the sky, and the temperature had dropped so that Alex was cold even with the blanket. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other, with the blanket pulled up and over their heads. They weren’t sleeping, but they weren’t talking either. Alex was trying to pretend that this wasn’t awkward. There was no way to measure time in the pitch-blackness of the woods, but it seemed like forever had passed several times before J’onn said something.

 

“Alex, you’re still shivering.”

 

Alex nodded, even knowing that J’onn couldn’t see her.

 

“I’m—“ before she could finish her sentence, she felt him shift. His hands went to her shoulders and he pulled her closer, until the planes of their bodies brushed up against each other.

 

“Places you’ve traveled,” Alex said quickly, trying to calm her racing heart. His hands didn’t move from her back.

 

“Alex,” he said, his voice lower than low, “You know I’m going to win that one.”

 

“Alabama,” she said.

 

“B’uton.”

 

“How do I know you’re not just going to make these up?”

 

“You’ll have to trust me.”

 

“Croatia.”

\---

 

“Alex. Alex.”

 

She was torn from a dream, a good one, to find herself pressed against J’onn’s chest, her head nuzzled into him. His hand was in her hair. She froze.

 

“It’s probably best not to sleep. You’d end up hypothermic long before I would.”

 

Alex didn’t move. His hand moved from her head, trailing back to her shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered. His hand started to rub at her back, and she didn’t know if it was meant to be soothing or keep her awake. Whatever the intended affect, Alex kept her eyes open, breathing in the scent of J’onn. She tried to pretend that being pressed so close to him had no effect on her.

 

“Let’s keep playing,” he said. “I’m getting sleepy too. Things you dream of.”

 

_You._

“What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“Things you want to do. Things you wish for.” His voice was low, and it shouldn’t have had that affect on her.

 

She shivered a little. Her answer hadn’t changed.

 

“You first.”

 

“Alex—”

 

“Is that a protest or an answer?”

 

She immediately regretted her words. He was silent.

 

“Alex,” he repeated, lower.

 

She kissed him.

 

He kissed her back.

 

“Alex, I know an effective way of keeping warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, I know there are plot holes. Let's just say J'onn forgot he could fly them both home.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this story is such an incoherent mess!


End file.
